


First Love

by pcyfdks



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24663628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcyfdks/pseuds/pcyfdks
Summary: First Love (plural first loves) (literally) One's first experience of the feeling of romantic love. (by extension) The first person to be the object of one's romantic affection. (idiomatic, by extension) The thing, place, or activity of which one is fondest; one's most fundamental interest or attachment.Kyungsoo loves to read and Chanyeol loves to get into trouble.This is a story of where the bad boy falls in love with the model student.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	First Love

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this for Chansoo day!  
> Please pardon me for any grammatical and spelling errors made throughout the whole story!

Park Chanyeol did it again. Him going into the principal's office, getting an earful because he breaks another school's rule again.

Chanyeol just stands there listening to the principal who is blabbering his mouth away. Uninterested, he stares outside of the window, and there, he sees that boy who makes his heart beats like crazy and that whenever he sees him, he feels that his body is feverish all over.

Do Kyungsoo, that boy's name. Kyungsoo is sitting under the blossom tree as he reads his favorite book, feeling the cold breeze of spring. The petals start to fall from the tree beautifully. Kyungsoo stares up from the book he is reading, opening his hand to catch the petal. Kyungsoo smiles, staring at the petal on his palm before he blows it away. Chanyeol's darn heart started beating again, feeling that his heart might jump out any second.

"Park Chanyeol!" Principal Kim angrily smacks his hand on his desk, staring at Chanyeol with his eyes flaming in anger.

Chanyeol diverts his attention back to Principal Kim, he frowns and stands there.

"Are you listening to me?!"

Chanyeol sighs, nodding his head and pretends that he has heard every single thing Principal Kim has just told him. Principal Kim continues, but Chanyeol's heart and mind isn't here, it's out there, with his crush. Do Kyungsoo. Don't know if love makes Chanyeol crazy or what. He knows that at this timing, Kyungsoo will pass by his class, and hence, he teases his teacher and got punished. Squatting outside of the class with his arms placed on top of his head is a common practice for Chanyeol.

_"There, there he comes!" Chanyeol whispers it within him._

Kyungsoo doesn't seem to be surprised that he's seeing Chanyeol again here, outside of his class, receiving his punishment. Kyungsoo glances at Chanyeol who stares at him, looking like he's in a lovesick. Kyungsoo chuckles as he walks away, glancing back once before he turns forward and continues making his way down the corridor. Chanyeol blushes, thinking of why Kyungsoo is so cute.

One day, it's raining heavily and that Kyungsoo is trapped in school. He looks up to the sky, seeing how merciless the sky is for raining such a heavy downpour. Just then, someone from behind Kyungsoo shelters the latter with an umbrella. Kyungsoo turns to face that stranger, Chanyeol. Chanyeol looks away, hiding his blush and gives Kyungsoo his umbrella before he rushes out of the building, with his bag placed on top of his head and there, he runs out of the school's gate, leaving Kyungsoo his umbrella. 

Kyungsoo, holding onto the umbrella, a smile flashes on his face as he mutters out a thank you to Chanyeol who's already far away from him. 

Exam period starts and Chanyeol was told to stay in school so that the teacher could tutor him to make him at least go for a just pass. But instead, Kyungsoo came on behalf of the teacher as the teacher has something going on within his family. Kyungsoo settles down opposite of Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo smiles, "Hello, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol widens his eyes, how did Kyungsoo know his name? He's pretty sure that he hasn't talked to Kyungsoo before. Just as when Chanyeol has all of the questions in his head, Kyungsoo chuckles. 

"If you're thinking of how do I know your name, you seemed to forget that we have our name tags pinned on our shirt." 

"Oh!" Chanyeol's face flushes red, embarrassed by his overthinking, he apologizes to Kyungsoo who seems to not mind about that at all. 

Kyungsoo tells Chanyeol to try out the questions he has written down on the paper for him. Chanyeol stares down at the paper, gasping at Kyungsoo's neat handwriting but his head started spinning when he saw those numbers on the paper. He hates expansion and algebras. 

Kyungsoo smiles, he moves his chair next to Chanyeol, leaning close to the latter as he then begins to teach Chanyeol how to do the questions. 

Instead of paying attention, Chanyeol's mind is all about how close Kyungsoo is. Their arms brushing against each other sometimes when Kyungsoo's writing on the formulas and so that, Chanyeol will know more or less on how to do them. 

They stayed all the way until 6 PM in the evening. 

Kyungsoo and Chanyeol walk out of the school gate together and they both get on the same bus. Shocked, Chanyeol then realizes that Kyungsoo is living in the same district as him. But the weird thing is that they have never met. Not even once. Since that it was already late, Chanyeol insists that he sends Kyungsoo home. Kyungsoo didn't reject, he allows Chanyeol to walk him home. 

"I've arrived," Kyungsoo says, stopping in front of his a building of apartments. 

Chanyeol smiles, nodding his head, and was about to leave. But, Kyungsoo calls him and Chanyeol turns around, facing Kyungsoo. 

Kyungsoo takes out his phone and passes it to Chanyeol, hinting that he wants Chanyeol's number. Chanyeol couldn't be more than glad to give Kyungsoo his number. He taps in his number and gives Kyungsoo back his phone.

Kyungsoo then taps on the call button, leaving a miss call on Chanyeol's phone before sliding his phone back to his pocket. He smiles and thank Chanyeol for sending him home before he turns and walks into the building. 

Chanyeol cheers out loudly, jumping into mid-air as he then hops and sings while he is on his way back.

Since then, Chanyeol and Kyungsoo have gotten really close. Kyungsoo will always tutor Chanyeol after school, just to be sure that Chanyeol passes his finals. When asked about which university is of their dreams, Kyungsoo just said that he wants to attend Seoul University because it's his dream to study there ever since he was young. But for Chanyeol's case, he just wishes that he's able to pass and that any university is fine. 

Kyungsoo chuckles, "Well, it's good to have goals so that you can soar higher. But, if you think that you are enjoying what you have now, it's totally alright." 

"Well, actually, I want to get into the same school with you because, uh - well, because..."

Kyungsoo smiles, "Because that you like me?" 

Chanyeol gasps, he wonders how Kyungsoo knows about it.

"Well, it's pretty obvious that you have feelings for me. You keep staring at me while you're in the principal's office and then, you seem to be punished at the exact time where I walk past your class."

"Eh! I - I am sorry!" Chanyeol apologizes.

Kyungsoo smiles, he then grabs on Chanyeol's hand and holds it tightly. 

"It's okay because I like you too." 

"Oh - wait, WHAT?!" Chanyeol shouts out loud, pulling his hand away and gets up from his chair, feeling excited and confused because of what Kyungsoo has told him. 

"I like you, Chanyeol." 

"Hold on! Hold on!!! Let me think carefully, let me process my brain! You mean, you- you what?"

Kyungsoo chuckles, he leans down and kisses Chanyeol shortly on his lips. Kyungsoo pulls away with a blush, repeating that he likes Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol is over the moon, he goes forward and hugs Kyungsoo tightly, feeling amazed by this feeling that his feeling is finally returned by someone he likes! That feeling is so good and that no words on earth can ever define that feeling. Kyungsoo laughs softly, he pats Chanyeol on his back and sinks into this feeling that people calls it, blissfulness. 

It's been months since Chanyeol and Kyungsoo started going out. 

It's now Autumn and that their finals are incoming soon. Studying is studying but both of them, Kyungsoo and Chanyeol always make sure that they go out for a date at least once in a week. 

Kyungsoo and Chanyeol went shopping for winter clothes and that, when they pass by a shop that sells plushies, Kyungsoo stops and Chanyeol immediately knows what he wants. Chanyeol holds onto Kyungsoo's hand, going into the shop, hand in hand. Chanyeol and Kyungsoo browsed through racks by racks of plushies until finally, they saw a penguin that looks exactly like Kyungsoo. 

That it is, Chanyeol insisted to pay for Kyungsoo but Kyungsoo shakes his head.

"I am getting that for you."  
"For me? Why me?"  
"Well, because you've worked so hard just to go into the same school as me. So, I am buying you something as a reward."

Chanyeol smiles, "For me, you're my reward."

Kyungsoo blushes, he stares up at Chanyeol's lips and saw how chapped they are. Kyungsoo takes out the lip balm he placed in his pocket. He twists open the lid and then daps a generous amount of his finger before rubbing Chanyeol's chapped lips with the lip balm. 

Chanyeol's eyes suddenly widen as he sees blood flowing out from Kyungsoo's nose. 

"Hey! Soo, you're bleeding!" Chanyeol panics, taking out a packet of tissue from his bag and draws out a sheet and tells Kyungsoo to let them flow out by hanging his head low. 

Kyungsoo places the tissue on his nostrils, he hangs his head low and allows the blood to flow. 

"Don't worry, it's just that, I am probably working too hard on my studies. I will be fine, don't worry." 

"Are you sure? Your nose was bleeding the day before as well! Kyungsoo, are you sick?" 

Kyungsoo lifts up his head, he waves his hand and smiles, ensuring Chanyeol that he's alright. Chanyeol than half believes Kyungsoo but still, he is worried over Kyungsoo's sudden frequent nose bleeds. 

During the exam day, Kyungsoo and Chanyeol wish each other good luck before they enter the hall and sat on the seat assigned to them. 

The exam starts, everyone has two and a half hours to finish their papers. Chanyeol's writing smoothly because he memorized all of the formulas by heart. For Kyungsoo, he must pass this! He must get into Seoul University! 

Kyungsoo who is writing on his paper suddenly feels dizzy. His eyes start to get really blurry and that he shakes his head, squeezing his eyes hard before he opens them again. But, the condition only gets worse. Kyungsoo suddenly stops writing, he sees nothing but darkness before his eyes. He closes his eyes and falls onto the ground, lying the unconscious. 

Everyone in the hall gasps and a commotion starts. The teachers came running towards Kyungsoo and one starts to call for the ambulance. Chanyeol hearing that Kyungsoo fainted, he gets off from his seat and runs towards the group of teachers who is trying to wake Kyungsoo up. Chanyeol widens his eyes, he kneels on the floor and hugs Kyungsoo in his embrace, calling out for Kyungsoo as tears fall from his eyes.

Inside the hospital, Kyungsoo's mom arrived then. 

Chanyeol bows as he sees her. Kyungsoo's mom cries and asks Chanyeol about Kyungsoo's current condition. The doctor has yet to come out and hence, Chanyeol couldn't reply to her question. 

When Kyungsoo was young, he lost his dad due to an accident. His mother works really hard just to bring Kyungsoo up and that, Kyungsoo is her only hope left in the world. The reason why Kyungsoo is so hardworking is that that, he doesn't want his mother to work so hard anymore. And hence, he studies hard and makes sure that he gets into Seoul University so that he can source for high-pay job to let his mother retire in peace.

The doctor came out, but the condition doesn't seem good. 

"Doctor, how is my son? Is he alright?"

"Mrs. Do, I am sorry to tell you that... The blood result of Mr. Do came out and, he is diagnosed with final stage Leukemia."

Mrs. Do hears her world starts to crumble down into pieces. She couldn't take the news as well as Chanyeol who is having a hard time to accept the news that the doctor brought to them.

"Doctor! Is there any cure?! Please! Please, you have to save Kyungsoo!" Chanyeol pleads, his tears start to flow out again.

"I am sorry, there's nothing I can do... Mr. Do, he might not be able to see next year's summer." 

Mrs. Do cries, she falls to the ground, she stares into the ward, apologizing to Kyungsoo for not able to see that he's actually sick and needed treatment. Chanyeol cries, his heart tearing into pieces, he kneels down and comforts Mrs. Do, both of them crying messily. 

Kyungsoo seems to accept the fact that he couldn't live through next year's summer. Instead of worrying and all, he places his hopes on Chanyeol. He smiles at Chanyeol who is holding onto his hand tightly. 

"Hey, Chanyeol... you can do this for me, right? You can right?" 

Chanyeol shakes his head, he cries.

"I can never do it, not with you at this condition! Kyungsoo, please!" 

Kyungsoo smiles, "You can. You can do it. Today is the final paper and you've been through the first few. I believe in you, Chanyeol. I believe in you."

"Fine, I will do it. I will do it for your case! Please, remember to take your medication okay? You have to see me entering your dream university! We are gonna get married and adopt kids like how we have planned! Kyungsoo!" 

Kyungsoo nods his head.

"I promise you that I will take my medicine. I will be with you, Chanyeol... till the end... go, don't be late for the paper."

Chanyeol unwillingly lets go of Kyungsoo's hand, he takes a look at Kyungsoo before he leaves. Kyungsoo grimaces, starting to puke out blood that he was holding back onto. He looks down at the puddle of blood he vomited out. He cries, "Sorry, Chanyeol... I can't..." 

During the results day, Kyungsoo went to school with Chanyeol. Everyone starts to cry when they see Kyungsoo looking thinner and thinner day by day. Kyungsoo smiles and tells them that they shouldn't cry and that, he wishes them the best for no matter where they are going to be after graduating. 

Chanyeol holds onto Kyungsoo's hand tightly, nervously waiting for the results. 

The teachers started giving out the results, one by one, they went in front of the class to collect their results. 

Until then, Chanyeol's name is finally called. 

"Park Chanyeol." 

Kyungsoo smiles at Chanyeol, "Go, it's your turn." 

Chanyeol lets go of Kyungsoo's hand, heading forward as the teacher looks up at him with a smile, "Congratulations, Chanyeol! You passed!" 

Chanyeol widens his eyes, he then takes the result slip from his teacher and he sees that all of that on there is A. 

Chanyeol happily waves his result slip to Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo smiles, giving Chanyeol a thumbs-up. 

Kyungsoo accompanied Chanyeol and went through all the papers with him so that Chanyeol's prepared for the Seoul University Entrance Exam. 

And that, Chanyeol went to take the exam and the results came out a month later and Chanyeol, Chanyeol managed to get into Seoul University! Chanyeol hugs onto Kyungsoo tightly, he smiles and Kyungsoo compliments him. 

Winter passed by and it's almost end of Spring. 

Kyungsoo's illness is starting to deteriorate and he gets only worse, not better. 

Chanyeol attends Kyungsoo another medical check-up together with the latter. The doctor then says that Kyungsoo's condition is not good and that, they have to prepare for the worse. Chanyeol tries not to cry, he holds onto Kyungsoo's hand tightly and he knows, that everything is going to be fine. 

One day in the evening. 

Kyungsoo wakes Chanyeol up from his sleep. 

Chanyeol looks up at Kyungsoo in a daze, he sits up and Kyungsoo smiles. 

"Chanyeol, let's go and take a look at the cherry blossoms. Shall we?" 

Chanyeol smiles, he nods.

Kyungsoo sits down under the cherry blossom tree with Chanyeol's help. They look at how the petals float down from the tree. Kyungsoo reaches his hand out to catch the petal. And one stops right on top of his palm. Kyungsoo smiles at it, resting his head on Chanyeol's shoulder.

"Chanyeol, do you know what's the happiest moment in my life?" 

Chanyeol thinks he shakes his head. 

"Is that, the first time I saw you... under the cherry blossom tree in our school's courtyard."

"Oh, yes... I remember! You're the one applying to my wounds." 

"Yes, Chanyeol... I don't know when did I start falling for you but, the way I feel about you... it won't be any lesser to what you feel about me."  
"I know, you love me. I love you too, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo smiles, "But, unfortunately... the one staying till the end with you won't be me..."

"What are you talking about? You are going to recover! Stop talking nonsense!" Chanyeol holds back he tears, trying not to cry with Kyungsoo next to him. 

"Chanyeol, you know that I am dying soon... you're just pretending not to know because you can't accept the fact."

"No, Kyungsoo! Stop!"

"Chanyeol, I will stop.... after you let me finish what I want to tell you..."

Chanyeol keeps quiet and listens to Kyungsoo.

"Chanyeol, if you ever... feel tired in University... it's alright to catch a breath... take a break, continue later... and then, if you decide to date someone, please find someone who loves you and will take care of you." 

"Then... I want you to forget about me after I am gone... can you promise me that?"

"Stop talking like that! You will be fine!" 

Kyungsoo smiles, he didn't reply to that. 

"Chanyeol, I am tired... can you piggy me back home?" 

Chanyeol nods, he then kneels before Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo uses every last bit of his strength to get on Chanyeol's back. Chanyeol then stands up after Kyungsoo is on his back. He then starts to walk past all the cherry blossom trees in the park. 

Kyungsoo smiles, staring at the tree as his eyelids start to feel really heavy. 

"Chanyeol..."

Chanyeol's voice starts to tremble.

"Yes?"

"I love you..."

Chanyeol holds back to his tears, choking on them.

"I love you too, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo's voice starts to get softer and before he closes his eyes, he mutters out;

"I love you... forever... Chanyeol..."

Kyungsoo's arms started sliding off Chanyeol. Chanyeol stops on his feet, he feels that his heart stops during that moment. Chanyeol starts to cry, losing it completely. 

"I love you, forever... and ever... and ever... Kyungsoo..." 

The petal that Kyungsoo holds in his hand flies away as when Kyungsoo opens his hand. 

At the funeral, all of the teachers and schoolmates that know Kyungsoo came to send Kyungsoo off. Most of them, especially Principal Kim came to comfort Chanyeol. Not sure why but, Chanyeol seems to be putting out a strong front. He bows to everyone who came forward to pay respect to Kyungsoo, along with Mrs. Do who looks fatigued. 

During the break, Mrs. Do came forward to Chanyeol with an envelope. 

"Chanyeol, this letter... Kyungsoo wrote it when he was in the hospital. He told me to give this to you after his death... this silly child..." 

Mrs. Do starts to break down as she looks at Kyungsoo's portrait in black and white. Kyungsoo is smiling happily in that picture. 

"This child... he's still thinking of everybody he loves when he's already sick. What should I do without him?"

"I will take care of you, Mrs. Do. Don't worry."

Mrs. Do cries, she pats on Chanyeol's shoulder and thank him.

"Don't worry about me, I am fine doing on my own. Go read the letter, I will be here."

Chanyeol nods, he then leaves and walks towards the bench that is under the cherry blossom tree. He reads the neat handwriting at the front of the envelope and it says 'To Chanyeol'

Chanyeol unfolds the opening of the envelope and takes out the letter but instead of just a letter, a picture fell out when Chanyeol pulls out the letter.

Chanyeol picks up the photo and it was a photo of them, taken during one of their tutoring lessons. In the picture, Kyungsoo is leaning on Chanyeol's shoulder while Chanyeol is leaning his head against Kyungsoo's head. 

Chanyeol unfolds the letter and starts to read it. 

"Chanyeol, 

I have so much to tell you and that, I think that I wouldn't be able to say them all out as my final words to you. So, I am writing this letter to tell you what I want to tell you. 

Chanyeol, I know that my death is going to be so hard on you and that you won't be able to take it. I understand, but please, mourn for me shortly. Do not let my death restrain your freedom. To love again, to make friends, to marry someone you love (and probably have kids if you're going to marry a girl). 

For my eighteen years of life, I have been studying and I mean, studying a lot. I didn't have fun, I didn't have a childhood because I am too busy studying just to make sure that my mom will have a blissful life after I go into society. 

But, that thought of just studying changes when I met you, under the cherry blossom tree at our school's courtyard. 

I once thought of wanting to be wild as well. But, reality hits hard. I couldn't afford to do that. To live wild. But instead, I am writing this to you to tell you that, I want you to live my life for me. To live the life that I've been dreaming of. Balancing between study and playing hard can be difficult. But, it's you, Chanyeol. I know you can do it and I know you definitely will! 

Chanyeol, thank you for loving me. Thank you for making me feeling like I am the most blissful person ever when I am with you. 

Please, take care of yourself and know that you can catch a breath when studying gets too hard. I want you to enjoy your life as well and not just living my life for me. 

That's all I have to say to you and I hope that you will stay strong, Chanyeol.

I love you, forever.

Goodbye." 

Chanyeol starts to tear up, the petals starting to fall from the cherry blossom tree and one of the petals lands on the letter Kyungsoo wrote to Chanyeol.

Chanyeol looks up to the sky and smile.

"I love you, Kyungsoo."  
"Forever."

-End-


End file.
